Walk Away
by Anita-U2
Summary: His life wasn't perfect. But he loved it because he got to be with the girl he loves. Until that one afternoon when there was a knock at his door. "Ezra Fitz, you are under arrest"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I´ve wanted to write a PLL fanfic for so long. And when I saw the preview for Monsters In The End, this came to me! I will try to update as often as I can. I wrote this chapter on my way to work. It´s the only 45 minutes in my day that I´m able to write so it may go slow. You gotta love BlackBerry!**

His life wasn't perfect. Far from it actually. But he loved it. Because he got to be with the girl he loves. He couldn't take her out to dinner or to a movie or simply hold her hand in public. But she was his. They both knew what they were risking, but it was worth it. Maybe they thought differently in 10 years but right now they were happy. At least until he heard a knock on his door...

He thought it was her, so he opened the door with that boyish smile of his. He never expected that there would be a cop at the door.

"Ezra Fitz?"

He gave the cop a little nod. He didn't know what to say. Was this it? Would everybody know after tonight?

"I'm officer Reynolds. I have a couple off questions for you, do you mind if I come in?" The cop asked without any expression on his face.

Ezra opened the door more and stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. The cop's face remained unchanged. Ezra closed the door and turned around. Officer Reynolds had his back turned to Ezra and looked around in his apartment.

Ezra cleared his throat and was finally able to say something.

"What is this regarding?" He managed to choke out.

Reynolds remained with his back turned to Ezra. "Let's talk about one of your students" He turned around to face Ezra. "Aria Montgomery"

Ezra's face showed shock for a second. That was enough for the police officer. He turned around and grabbed his radio. "Sheehan, can you come up to 3B?" "On my way"

He turned back around to Ezra.

"You might want to take a seat, we'll just wait for my partner to get here."

Ezra didn't know what to. Should he say something? Lie to the police when talking about her or tell them the truth and try to keep Aria out of this. He walked over to the couch and took a seat. 5 seconds later there was another knock at the door. The police officer opened the door and let his partner in. He mumbled something to his partner who grabbed his radio and went out to the hallway.

"Sir, we need to ask you a few questions. We received an anonymous tip today about a relationship that has been forming between you and one of your students, miss Aria Montgomery." He said as his partner, officer Sheehan, walked back into the apartment and over to where Ezra and officer Reynolds were sitting.

"Care to explain Mr. Fitz?" Ezra looked down at the floor running his hand through his hair. This was it. He was going to get arrested and he and Aria would be known as the Rosewood High teacher/student who had a relationship. He would never see her again. They knew the risks. He knew this could happen. With everything that was going on with 'A' he knew something like this could happen. He had no choice anymore. He had to tell the truth. He thought back to last night. Where they had the perfect night. She cooked dinner for them and they had talked about their day like any other normal couple.

After diner she told him she was ready. That she wanted to be with him in every single way possible. He hesitated. He wanted to wait until graduation. Until she was no longer his student. But the way she was looking at him. He couldn't say no to her. And now everything was screwed up.

He lifted his head up and looked at the officers.

"It's true." Was all Ezra could spit out.

"Do you understand what you're saying, Mr. Fitz?" Officer Sheehan asked him. Still a blank expression on his face. Don't they judge him for this? Think he's some perverted guy who is taking advantage of one of his students. He nodded his head. "Okay, if you would please stand up" Sheehan said as he and his partner stood up. Sheehan moved his hand to his cuffs on his belt. Ezra stood up, knowing what would come next. He turned to face officer Reynolds. And there it was, the judgment written all over his face. He started to talk.

"Ezra Fitz, you are under arrest for corruption of a minor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?

"Yes, I understand them." Ezra said as officer Sheehan put his hands behind his back and put the cuffs on.

As the two police officers guided him out of his building to their car he kept thinking about her. She was gonna be devastated. She would not handle this well. He wondered what exactly she was going to do. Would she lie to keep him out of jail? Would she tell her parents the truth? He was thinking about everything, so he didn't notice Hanna driving by and pulling her car over as soon as she saw what was going on. She pushed her car door open and jumped out of it.

"Hey! What's going on here?" She yelled as she crossed the street. Ezra looked up but the officers still guided him to their car.

She ran towards them. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She said with maybe a little too much attitude to the officers. They stopped walking when they got to the car.

"Ms Marin" Reynolds said as he turned to face her. "You should go back to your car."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Not until you tell me what is going on!" She nearly yelled. She looked at Ezra and saw the confused look on his face. He didn't know she knew, that they all knew. He looked at her and by the look in his eyes she knew exactly what was going on. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Holy Crap" she said. Ezra's head shot up. Hanna gave him an apologetic look and he knew what she meant.

"Don't Hanna. Don't tell her." Ezra said. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I have to, Mr. Fitz." She said as she took a step forward.

Offices Reynolds stepped between her and Ezra. "No, you don't. We will be seeing her after we take him in. You will get in your car and go home or you will be under arrest for obstruction of justice. Do you understand me, ms Marin?" He said with a strict face.

She took a step back and looked at Ezra who was pleading with his face. "Okay, fine. But you're making a big mistake." She turned around and walked back to her car.

"You do know that she's heading straight to Aria's house, don't you?" Ezra said as officer Reynolds watched Hanna walk back to her car. She got in and slammed her car door shut. Started the engine and drove off.

"Yeah, I know" Officer Reynolds said as he turned around and motioned for Ezra to get in the car.

PLL-PLL-PLL

Emily was over at Spencer's talking about what happened over the past few days when both their phones went off. They looked at each other knowing who that was.

"Doesn't have to be 'A'." Was the first thing out of Emily's mouth.

Spencer gave her a look.

"Given our luck?" Spencer said as she reached for her phone. Emily did the same. They looked at each other and opened their texts at the same time. "It's Hanna" Spencer said.

_911! Just drove past Mr. Fitz's. The cops arrested him. Meet me at Aria's_

"Oh my god" Spencer choked out. They looked at each other and jumped up, grabbed their bags and ran downstairs. Thank god Spencer and Aria lived in the same street. As they left Spencer's they saw Hanna driving towards them. She parked her car in front on Spencer's house. She turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. Spencer and Emily walked towards her. Emily was the first one to say something. "What happened?"

"I was driving by his house on my way to you and two cops came out of his building with him. Handcuffed. They wouldn't tell me anything but the look on his face said enough. He told me not to tell her. The cop said they would go to her as soon as Ezra was at the station. But we have to warn her. The cops will tell her parents. She needs to know!" Hanna said in one breath.

"Okay, we need to be quick. They should be at the station by know." Spencer said. Hanna already turned around to run towards Aria's house when they heard the familiar sound of their phones beeping, telling them they had a text message. They looked at each other and grabbed their phones.

_Did you really think I wouldn't do something with that piece of information? You better go tell her before I do! - A_

The girls took their eyes of their phones and look at each other. The next second they sprinted off towards Aria.

**Would love to know what you guys think! If there are any mistakes please point them out to me so that I can correct them! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, that's all I can say...  
The response you guys have giving me for this story is great! Thank you so much guys!**

**Before I wrote last chapter I looked into what the law regarding statutory rape is in Pennsylvania. And after reading that I came to the conclusion that Ezra could not be arrested for statutory rape. He would get arrested if Aria was under the age of 16. In my mind and as far as I know in the show, she is 16. So there is no statutory rape. Please correct me if I'm wrong. But that's what I got from google ;)**  
**He could however get arrested for corruption of a minor if the DA agrees to it. Every case is different so if he/she thinks there is enough evidence to make a case they will press charges. And because they got the tip they decided to ask for an explanation. And he told them the truth so they arrested him for that.**  
**I'm no lawyer or judge so there could be mistakes in the law part of the story. My apologies in advance if they are there.**

**Plus; their diner date was on a Friday night! Aria left in the morning to go home and change and would come back that afternoon. ;)**

**I would also like to thank my beloved BlackBerry! Couldn't have done it without you! XD**

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

She couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was absolutely perfect. She wanted to surprise him so she decided that she would make dinner. She went to get groceries as soon as school ended and used her key to get in. He got stuck at school grading some papers so she had all the time she needed. It was seven o'clock when he had texted her. Saying that he was finally done and graded all the papers. And if she wanted to come over tomorrow. She didn't want to give the surprise away by saying that she was at his place. So she told him she would be there around noon. He texted her back within 30 seconds. _Great, I love you._ Her heart skipped a beat every time she read that or heard him say it.  
People would think what they were doing is wrong, but to them it felt so right. She felt lucky. Lucky to have found such a great guy who loves her and doesn't judge her for what happened in the past. But most of all, she was lucky she found the one.  
The one guy she would always love, no matter what.  
The one guy who would be with her through everything.  
The one guy she trusted completely.  
The one guy who would never lie to her.  
She never knew she could be this in love with someone. Or that, that someone was her English teacher and 6 years older.  
She turned her attention back to dinner and began to set the table. She grabbed two candles from the coffee table and put them on the dinner table.  
15 minutes later she heard the door open. She walked from the kitchen towards the door. Ezra looked confused. "_I don't remember leaving the light on" _He thought. He took his bag and placed it on the table next to the door. He turned around and there she was, leaning against the wall. She wore her favorite pair of dark blue jeans with a black and red top that had just the right amount of cleavage and her black 3 inch heels. "Wow, I could get used to coming home to this." He said as he walked towards her.  
She smiled at him. "You better" she said as he stood in front of her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and brought his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. She was the one to pull away first.

"As much as I like to continue with this, dinner is getting cold." She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Let me guess, your famous Mac 'N Cheese?" He said as she turned around and walked in the kitchen.

"You know me too well" she said as she turned her head to look at him. "Do you want a beer?" She asked as she grabbed herself a glass of water. He nodded his head as he grabbed the two plates with Mac 'N Cheese from the kitchen counter and put them on the dinner table. He sat down looking at his beautiful girlfriend as she walked towards him and put his beer on the table.

"What?" She asked. He was staring at her.

"Nothing, just thinking about how incredibly lucky I am." He said as he grabbed her hand. "You are." She said with a wide grin. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "But then again so am I." She walked to her chair and sat down. They sat there and ate their dinner and talked about their day.

"Thank you for dinner, it was great." Ezra said as he stood up and grabbed their plates from the table. He gave her a quick kiss and walked to the kitchen. Aria grabbed her glass and his bottle of beer and followed him. He put the plates in the sink and turned on the water. He turned around and took the glass and bottle of beer from Aria.

"You're welcome. It will happen a lot in the future" she said with a smile. He turned his head. "Really? So we will be eating Mac 'N Cheese every night?" He said while trying to hold back a laugh. She slapped him on his arm. "I can learn how to cook" she said as she grabbed a dish towel to dry the plates Ezra was washing. "Why? I happen to like your Mac 'N Cheese." He said laughing. He turned off the water and dried his hands. Aria took the plates of the kitchen counter and put them in the cabinet above her.  
"Now that sounds really sarcastic." She said as she closed the door of the cabinet and opened the one next to it. She grabbed her glass and put it in the cabinet. As she closed it she felt Ezra's hands at her side. He put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder. He turned his head a little to the left and kissed her neck. "Not at all" He whispered in her ear. Aria smiled and turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck. "Good" She leaned her head towards him. His lips found hers for a passionate kiss in a fraction of a second. He grabbed her hips and lifted her on the kitchen counter. Neither his lips nor her lips leaving the other. Ezra was the first to pull away after a few minutes. "This seems familiar." Ezra said. His hands not moving from Aria's hips. Aria laughed. She brought her right hand from his hair to his cheek. "We could take this somewhere else." A small smile formed on her face. Ezra looked into her eyes.

"Aria..." She moved her hand from his face to his chest. She kept her eyes locked on his. "I'm ready Ezra." She said with a lot of determination in her voice. "I thought we wanted to wait until after graduation. When we can actually be together in public and act like a normal couple."

"I don't care" She responded right away. Her hands went to his stomach. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. She still kept her eyes locked on his. She knew he wanted her. She saw it in his eyes. She felt his heartbeat through his chest when she put her hands back. "I love you. Let me show you that" She looked down for a second. Slightly embarrassed that she is practically begging her own boyfriend to have sex with her. He lifted his right hand to her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. His face stayed an inch away from hers as he spoke. "Are you sure?" He whispered.  
She almost didn't hear him. "Yes" She said with a soft smile on her face. "I don't want you to regret anything" He said looking into her eyes. She lifted her left hand and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still cupping her face. "Look, inside this apartment we can be a normal couple. So let's be a normal couple."

Aria´s hands went to his back. She pulled him even closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She brought her hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. He moves his hands to her hips while she continued to unbutton his shirt. When she unbuttoned the last one she ran her hands up his muscular chest to his shoulders. He dropped his arms to his side. She slowly pushed his shirt of his shoulders to the floor. She leaves her hands on his shoulders for a few more seconds and then moves her hands to the back of his neck. He puts his hands on her hips and moves his head towards her. He gives her a kiss on her lips before he moves down to her neck.

"God, I love you" He said between kisses. He trailed kisses all the way down her neck.

She wraps her arms around his neck as Ezra picks her up. He takes a step back before turning around and carrying her to his bed.

He gently laid her down and pulled away. He stands at the foot of his bed as he takes of her shoes and tosses them on the floor. He makes his way up to her face. "Are you sure about this, cause I can…" She kissed him. Hard. She pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" She asked with a big grin on her face. "No not really. I think you need to do it again." He said with his boyish smile. Aria laughed. "I'll be happy to that for the rest of my life" He looked into her eyes and saw the lust and want. He has never seen a woman that determined in his life. He bends down to kiss her and is surprised when Aria flips them over so that she is on top. She has a small grin on her face as she sits up and pulls her top over her head, revealing a black and light blue lace bra. Ezra puts her hands on her hips. His eyes filled with desire.

"Like what you see, Mr. Fitz?" Aria asks as she bends down and gives him a quick kiss. He flips them and starts trailing kisses down her neck. "You're gorgeous, Miss Montgomery." He whispers in her ear. The way he says that, makes her heart skip a beat. He kisses his way down her body. She moves her arms above her head and closes her eyes. She wanted him so much. To feel him all over her body.

She felt his hands at her side as he places one last kiss just under her bellybutton before looking at her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. His hands move to the zipper of her pants. He doesn't move for a second and just looks at her. Making sure she wanted this. The lust and desire in her eyes told him enough. He pulls her pants down her legs as slow as he could. Aria couldn't take it anymore. "Ezra…" She moaned in a soft voice. He tosses her pants to the ground next to her shoes. And quickly does the same with his. He moves his body back over hers and kisses her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Aria pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Ezra."A small smile formed on his face. "I love you too."

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

Sunlight peaked through the curtains but that is not what woke Aria. She heard her phone ringing. Aria slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her stomach, her face turned to the left facing the window. She felt a strong arm around her waist. She lifted her head a little and turned to her right. When she saw Ezra's face it all came back to her. Their dinner, their short make-out session in the kitchen, him carrying her to his bed, having sex for the first time with an amazing guy. A smile formed on her face. Then she heard it again. Her phone. She looked around, seeing if she saw her phone anywhere. The she remembered she left it on the table in the living room. She turned back to Ezra, who was still asleep; she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. His arm went from her waist to his face, rubbing the same spot where Aria just kissed him. He opened his eyes and looked at Aria. "Good morning" He said with a smile on his face. She moved her head towards his. "Morning" She said before she gave him a kiss. He watched her as she sat up and grabbed her panties and his shirt of the floor and put them on. She stood up and walked to the living room. She picked up her phone and saw that she had 20 missed calls from her parents and 3 from Spencer. "Crap"

Ezra heard what she said and sat up. He saw that she had her phone in her hands and quickly put on his boxers and walked towards her. "What is it?" He asked. She turned to face him. "Uhmm… Nothing, just some drama with Hanna and Caleb." She said. "I'm just gonna call her real quick, make sure she's okay."

"Okay, I'll go make some coffee." Ezra said. He gave her a kiss and walked to the kitchen.

"_Great, I'm not only lying to my family but now I'm lying to my boyfriend. Just perfect"_ She thought as she hit the call back button on her phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy Spencer said as she answered her phone.

"Spencer!" Aria nearly screamed.

"Aria, where are you? I've been calling you!" Spencer said, sounding a little bit more awake.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I… spent the night at Ezra's. I'm guessing my parents called you."

"Yes, your mom did. I figured you just forgot to tell them you weren't gonna be home so I told them you were staying with me." Spencer explained.

Aria let out a breath. "Thank you so much Spence. I owe you one."

"Wait…" Spencer said. Just now realizing what Aria said to her. "You spend the night at Ezra? As in Mr. Fitz?"

"Uhm…"She didn't know what to say. At that moment Ezra walked back into the living room. "Glad you're okay, Han. I'll see you tonight." She quickly said. Aria heard Spencer call her name as she hung up. She put her phone down on the table and looked up at Ezra. "She's fine. She just had a little fight with Caleb and wanted to talk" She looked up at him and smiled. "But enough about Hanna and her boy trouble. I would like to talk about my own boy trouble." She took a step forward and grabbed his hands. "Really?" Ezra whispered in her ear before he trailed kissed down her neck. "Yeah, I had this really amazing night with this great guy but then in the morning, he didn't even make me breakfast. And I was really hungry." She said. He pulled away from her. "Well, if that's all you want…" Ezra pretended to be hurt and took a step backwards and threw his hands up. "Well…" She said as she took a step towards Ezra. "That's not _**all**_ I want" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his chest. "Yeah, but that's all you're gonna get." He said as he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Ooohh! Not fair!" She screamed after him.

"Love you too!" He yelled back. Just then her phone rang. She grabbed her phone and couldn't get the smile of her face.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Aria! Where have you been? Your father and I were really worried about you." She heard her mom yell at her.

"Mom, hi. I'm sorry, I studied over at Spencer's and I forgot to call you. I'm sorry." She said as her smile disappeared from her face.

"We'll talk about this when you get home. I expect you to be here in an hour." Her mom said as she hung up the phone.

"Damn it." She mumbled. She tossed her phone on the couch and walked over to the bed. She took off Ezra's shirt and put her bra on. She looked around. _"Where the hell are my pants?"_

"Aria?" Ezra walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah! Over here!" She yelled as she was still looking for her pants. "Have you seen my pants?" She asked as she turned to face him and saw that he was walking towards her.

"It's on the chair." He said as he pointed to his right. "I tripped over them last night so I put it there" He said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Is everything okay?"

"No." She said as she grabbed her pants and pulled them on. "My mom just called. She wants me home in an hour." She looked around and spotted her top. She quickly picked it up and put it on. Ezra walked over to Aria, grabbed her left hand and brought his own left hand to her cheek.

"Calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." He said while he placed a kiss on her forehead. _"Right, he doesn't know that I didn't tell my mom I was staying at Spencer's."_ She thought.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said as she kissed him. _"Great, now I'm getting good at lying to my boyfriend." _She thought. "I'm just gonna head home and make sure everything's okay. I'll be back this afternoon." She said as she kissed him again. She picked up her shoes and walked to the door. "Love you!" She yelled as she opened the door and walked out.

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

Aria walked up to her front door. She hated the way she left things with Ezra. It just became too much for her to handle. She never forgot to come up with an excuse when she was staying with Ezra. This was the worst time to forget. Everything was finally going well between her parents and she didn't want to screw it up.

"_This is gonna be fun."_ She thought

She opened the door and walked in. She took off her coat and hangs it up. She walked into the living room, not seeing anyone there. "Mom?" She yelled

Her mom appeared in the doorway. "Good morning" Ella said.

Aria quickly turned around, startled by her mother. "God mom, you scared me."

"Yeah, imagine what I was going through last night" Ella said as she turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Aria sighed. Yup, this is gonna be fun. Aria followed her mother to the kitchen where she was baking cookies.

"Mom, I'm..." She placed her keys on the kitchen counter when her mom cut her off.

"Don't, Aria!" Her mother said before she could finish her sentence. Her mom but down the bowl of cookie batter and turned around to face her daughter. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Probably because she did not want to get it into the cookie batter. It made Aria see just how tired and angry her mother looked. But even though Ella was furious with her daughter, she did not raise her voice. Her face said everything. "Don't you dare. You have deliberately lied to me. So don't even try to apologize to me."

Aria looked at her mother. Not really knowing what to say, she said the first thing she could think of. "I don't know what you're talking about Mom." _Great, cause she'll believe that!_

"Don't insult me." Ella said as she looked at her. "Don't treat me like I'm one of your friends." Ella took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you this one time and I expect you to tell me the truth." Aria looked down at her feet. "Where were you last night?"

Aria looked at her mother. _"I can't tell her that I spend the night at Ezra. She'll kill me."_ She thought.

"I was at Spencer's, Mom. I forgot to call you. That's it." She said, trying her hardest to make it believable.

Ella looked at her daughter for a second. If Ella hadn't spoken to Spencer last night she actually would have believed her daughter.

"Go to your room. You're grounded for the next month." Ella said as she turned around and picked up the bowl of cookie batter.

"Mom! I just told you, I..." Aria tried but was cut off by her mom.

"No!" She yelled as she turned back around. "You lied to me. Again! You are grounded for the next month. You wake up, go to school, come back here and repeat that every single day for 30 days. After that, the girls can come over here until your father or I say otherwise. Now, go to your room until your father gets back from Hollis." Her mother said raising her voice for the first time in a long time.

Aria watched her mother turn around again. _"What have I done?"_ She thought. She turned around and headed up to her room.

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

Aria walked over to her desk, pulled her journal out of the top drawer and started to write. 'If I'm stuck in here, I might as well use my time wisely.' She thought.

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

Ella Montgomery dropped the bowl of cookie batter in the sink as she heard her daughter walk upstairs. She placed her hands on either side of the sink, looked down and took a deep breath. She didn't get much sleep last night, but what mother would. She was worried sick about her daughter. And after she spoke to Spencer the worrying only got worse. It was obvious that she was lying to protect her best friend. Ella just couldn't figure out why.

Ella looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She walked out the kitchen and into the hallway to open the door. In front of her stood her daughters three best friends. Spencer was the first to speak.

"We need to see Aria, Mrs. Montgomery." Spencer said.

"She's grounded girls" Ella told them. "The only people she'll be socializing with this month is her brother, her father and me"

"It is really important. Can you please make an exception?" Emily said, trying to convince Ella. Hanna didn't wait for an answer. She pushed Spencer and Emily out of the way, pushed passed Ella and walked upstairs.

"HANNA!" Ella yelled. Spencer walked passed Ella to the stairs. Emily followed her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Montgomery but we wouldn't do this if it wasn't important." Emily told Ella. Ella looked at the girls and after seeing the look on their faces, she closed the door and turned to face them. "I'll give you 10 minutes. But after that, she is grounded for the next month." She told them with a stern voice. "Thank you" Spencer said as they turned around and walked up the stairs.

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

Aria said at her desk trying to put her thoughts on paper but nothing came out. There was too much going through her mind that she couldn't concentrate. She closed her journal and sighed. "This is gonna be a long month" She mumbled as her door flew open. She quickly turned around and saw Hanna standing there and heard her mom scream Hanna's name. "Hanna, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Aria said as she stood up and walked over to Hanna. She heard more footsteps on the stair and figured it was her mom coming up to tell Hanna she needed to leave. But to her surprise Emily and Spencer appeared behind Hanna. "No, it's not." Hanna said as she took off her jacket and threw it on the chair to her left.

"Hanna, you can't just barge in and ignore Mrs. Montgomery like that." Spencer said as she walked in and stood to Hanna's right.

"It's not like she was gonna let us in and see Aria." She said as she looked between Spencer and Emily, who were now next to her. "Guys! What's going on? I'm grounded. My mom did not let you just walk upstairs. Which tells me something's wrong. Did something happen with 'A'?" Aria said as she whispered the last sentence. Emily turned around and closed Aria's door.

"We only got 10 minutes before your mom kicks us out so we really need you to listen to us before you react." Spencer said as she took a step forward to Aria.

"Like that's gonna happen" Hanna mumbled. Emily elbowed her. "Hanna"

"Look, I'm not gonna make this a long story or even try to make it sound like it could be good thing because it's not." Hanna explained as she took a step forward and stood next to Spencer. Emily walked over to Aria and stood next to her. "Ezra got arrested" Hanna blurted out.

"What?" Aria whispered. "What do you mean, got arrested?"

Hanna took a deep breath before continuing. "I was driving by his place on my way to Spencer's when I saw two cops walking him out of his building. He was wearing handcuffs, so I pulled over and asked them what was going on. The look on his face said enough. They know, Aria. They know about him and you." Tears formed in Aria's eyes. She closed her eyes for a second. "How?" It came out very shaky, like she could break down any second.

"A" Was all Emily said as she put her hand on Aria's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aria"

Aria put her hands on her face and ran them through her hair as she turned around and made her way to her bed. She sat down as she buried her face in her hands. "No, no, no, no, no" She kept mumbling to herself. She looked up at the girls. Tears threatening to fall. "This cannot be happening" She said. Aria stood up and stormed out of her room. "So much for the no reaction part" Hanna said. The three girls turned around and walked after Aria. "Aria!" Spencer yelled after her. Aria was already downstairs, putting on her coat. She was looking around for her purse as her mother walked into the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked looking from the three girls on the stairs to her daughter, who was now franticly looking for her keys. "Aria, what are you doing?" Her mom asked her. Aria looked at her mom. "I need to leave" She said and got back to looking for her keys. She looked into the kitchen and saw them on the countertop. She walked past her mother into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. Ella stood in front of her daughter, not letting her get through. "Aria, you are grounded. You're not going anywhere." A tear escaped, trailing down Aria's cheek. She quickly whipped it away. "What happened?" her mother asked her.

"Nothing, I just need to leave." She quickly walked past her mother to the front door and pulled it open. She gasped.

"Miss Montgomery" Aria took a step back.

"No." She whispered. Her mother walked over to Aria and looked at what scared her daughter.

"Officer Reynolds."

PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL-PLL

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
